


Sex after Eating

by snowspy



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspy/pseuds/snowspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is feeling rather unwell and Serge has to take care of him. After that, well, you can read the title.</p><p>Written as a gift for untitled102. Also because the lack of tomerge fics on the world wide web is both baffling and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex after Eating

Tom likes chips. A lot. Put a plate of chips in front of him and he’ll gobble them up in under thirty seconds. And order another plate right away. This time, though, he’s had one too many.

"Ugh, Serge, help me." He’s pleading and grimacing like a 10-year-old.

"I told you to stop, didn’t I?"

Serge really did. He knows what happens whenever Tom eats too much and too fast. His stomach gets bloated and he becomes all pathetic and clingier than usual —if that’s even possible—, and then Serge has to stay up all night to nurse him back into health. Which is what he’s doing right now.

"Seeeeerge~" Tom calls again, his eyes are so sad that Serge wishes he could magically make the pain go away.

" ‘m here." Serge walks over to the couch where Tom is lying down helplessly and sits at his side. He’s brought a bottle filled with hot water to soothe his partner’s stomach, a trick he’s learned from the internet as soon as he discovered Tom’s habitual ailment. He pushes up Tom’s shirt to uncover his stomach and gently put the water bottle there. His fingers lovingly caress Tom’s skin as they touch it.

"Better?"

"Uhhuh," Tom hums weakly, his face is still pale but at least the knot in his eyebrows is gone. "Lie here with me?"

Serge obliges, of course he does. He does practically everything Tom asks of him. Write him songs, come to boring interviews, do photoshoots, he even lets Tom get away with public displays of affection, something he isn’t really fond of. Something he doesn’t even do with the random multiple girls he go out with. But he does it with Tom. Because he can never say no to that ridiculously and boyishly sweet face.

They’re curled up together in one not-so-wide couch. Tom’s holding the water bottle, Serge’s holding Tom, and they stay that way for a while. Serge starts planting soft kisses on Tom’s hair, moving down to his temple and his cheeks, hoping it would make his friend feel better soon. He wants his partner back. Tom who is always so full of energy that he lights up entire stadiums almost effortlessly. Some time when Serge was deep in his thoughts, Tom had turned his head and captured one of his kisses. Tom looks up at him with the usual mischievous light shining through his eyes, and catches Serge’s lips again. They kissed languidly for a moment until Serge can feel that Tom was demanding more.

"Thought you were ill?"

"Had a good nurse." Tom smirks and climbs over Serge.

"I think you’re not supposed to have sex right after eating." Serge mumbles between kisses.

"That’s for swimming." Tom quickly silents Serge with his lips and starts doing things that makes Serge writhes under him.

And now Serge knows the best way to cure a bloated stomach.


End file.
